Speak now, or Forever Hold Your Peace
by FreeMyMind
Summary: Puck finds out that Finn and Rachel are getting married. Will He let it happen? Or will he make Rachel realize she loves him.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know this is really short but I'll post the first official chappie when I finish writing it. 3 FMM**

Prologue:

As they stand in the middle of the field, with the rain soaking each of them. Both of them are staring at the girl waiting in the car for her fiancée. The shorter man whispers, "Do you even know how much I wish that it was me she was marrying in a week? Do you know I've loved her since high school?" His taller companion responds, "Yes. I do. And I'm sorry to say that even though she's too stubborn to admit it, she wishes it was you too." "Then why can't you let her go." Finn sighs, "Because I'm selfish enough to want to keep her to myself. She makes me a decent guy Puck. And I won't let that go." Puck watches as Finn walks to the car and gently kisses the woman inside. He sighs and whispers out loud. "I have to get that girl." Inside he thinks about how she's the best thing that happened to him, and how he that up. "You will be mine again. Rachel Berry. You will be mine."


	2. Chapter 2

The groomsmen and bridesmaids are all put up in the only decent hotel in Lima, the town Rachel never left because Finn asked her to stay. Puck had asked her to come with him to New York, and she didn't. That stung. Yet, they stayed in touch and she had even told him that Finn wanted him for a groomsmen. For motives he still didn't know he agreed. Yet Puck knew who his most likely ally would be. "Santana! Open up I know you're in there 'cause Britt's still is getting fitted for her dress. Come out." The Latina sighed and opened the door. "What do you want Puckerman?" Her pursed lips spread into a smile when he answered. "I want to break up this disaster of a wedding." "Well then get your ass in here."

"God I'm glad that someone else is finally seeing sense. They're all obsessed about how they always knew Finn and Rachel would make it, Even though all senior year we talked about how she was a fool not to be with you." I roll my eyes, "San, it's been 7 years since then. I need to make her remember that she loves me." So we spend the next hour with Santana telling me about all of Finn and Rachel's fights and make ups, while I think about how to use it against them. Then she sighs and asks me, "Have you ever even told her?" I stare at her "told her what?" She looks at me with her "are you serious" face. "That you love her." I clench my jaw, "One time, during her and Finn's breakup senior year. They had been apart for a week and I found her sitting in a swing at the park. We, we hooked up that night, and when she was just beginning to stir, I told her. I don't think she heard me though." Santana muttered something I could have sworn was Oy vay. "Did you not think about saying it when you asked her to go with you to New York? Wait, that's how we'll do it!" "That's how we'll do what?" she smacks my head. "Get her to fall for you again. She needs to know that you love her, but it's been so long, you'll have to prove it to her." I wearily ask, "And how shall I prove that." She grins like the Grinch (from the cartoon not that crappy mike Myers movie) "in the traditional glee way. We have 5 days. You need to sing to her at least once every day, but disappear right after every performance except the last one which will be the performance dinner, all of us are singing songs, and you, Mr. Professional song writer will write one for her and perform it then." I take a deep breath. It's time to reclaim the girl who turned me into a better man.

The first performance is at the café that she always goes to lunch at. Somehow, Satan had them set up an open mic hour. I grinned as I readjusted my guitar and she had just gotten her drink.

Where it began,

I can't begin to know when  
>But then I know it's growing strong<br>Oh, wasn't the spring, whooo  
>And spring became the summer<br>Who'd believe you'd come along

Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
>Touching me, touching you<br>Oh, sweet Caroline  
>Good times never seem so good<br>I've been inclined to believe it never would

And now I, I look at the night, whooo  
>And it don't seem so lonely<br>We fill it up with only two, oh  
>And when I hurt<br>Hurting runs off my shoulder  
>How can I hurt when holding you<p>

Oh, one, touching one, reaching out  
>Touching me, touching you<br>Oh, sweet Caroline  
>Good times never seem so good<br>Oh I've been inclined to believe it never would

Ohhh, sweet Caroline, good times never seem so good

The second I started playing, her head spun around like a record. I saw her lips mouth my name and couldn't help the smirk that sprung to my lips. Her grin began to fade when, halfway through she got a text from someone. She shot me an agonized glance and then got up and left. My tone was bittersweet for the reminder of the song. I quickly go t off the stage and my phone was beeping at me, telling me I had a message. I was surprised to see it was Rachel. **Sorry, I had to go. You sounded lovely. R.b.h.**


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into my hotel room and flopped down on the bed. God, she left in the middle of the goddamn song. Santana, who somehow got a key to my room, comes in and sits. "How'd it go?" I groan and roll over. She smacks my back "GET UP!" I glare as I roll over, "She left half way through it. Your plan worked out great." She rolls her eyes, "You know it will work. Plus I got your next song already picked out." She walks over to the cd player and I don't even have the heart to check her out. I let the song play and then declare, "I am NOT singing that. It's a girl's song." "It's not a girl's song. It is a song sung by a girl. We'll just adjust it to your key and then change a couple words. Easy peasy." I groan and stand up. "whatever. Where am I singing this one?" Satan smirks, "the coffee shop. Kurt and her are meeting there to go over last minute details." She gathers her things and starts to leave before turning back, "Oh, and your tux came." I curse under my breath. This damn wedding keeps on getting shoved in my face.

I am just finishing tuning my guitar when Kurt and Rachel come in. She doesn't see me but Kurt stares at me and mouths "why are you here?" I shake back my shoulders and imagine this is just another random Saturday in central park. She doesn't turn until I start singing.

Comparisons are easily done  
>Once you've had a taste of perfection<br>Like an apple hanging from a tree  
>I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed<p>

You said move on, where do I go?  
>I guess second best is all I will know<p>

'Cause when I'm with her I am thinking of you  
>(Thinking of you, thinking of you)<br>Thinking of you, what you would do  
>If you were the one who was spending the night<br>(Spending the night, spending the night)  
>Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes<p>

Kurt is glaring at me and Rachel is confused looking. He tugs her arm and they move in the line. I hear him start to speak over my singing, I just move closer to make sure she can hear me.

You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter  
>Like a hard candy with a surprise center<br>How do I get better once I've had the best?  
>You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test<p>

she kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!  
>(Taste your mouth)<br>She pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself

'Cause when I'm with her I am thinking of you  
>(Thinking of you, thinking of you)<br>Thinking of you, what you would do  
>If you were the one who was spending the night<br>(Spending the night, spending the night)  
>Oh, I wish that I was looking into<p>

You're the best, and yes, I do regret  
>How I could let myself let you go<br>Now, now the lesson's learned  
>I touched it, I was burned<br>Oh, I think you should know!

She and Kurt have their coffee now and I step even closer until we are only a couple feet away from each other. She knows for sure I'm singing to her now and she glances around the shop, then down at her ringed finger and back at me. Her eyes are swimming with confusion and doubt.

'Cause when I'm with her I am thinking of you  
>(Thinking of you, thinking of you)<br>Thinking of you, what you would do  
>If you were the one who was spending the night<br>(Spending the night, spending the night)  
>Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes<br>Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes

Oh, won't you walk through?  
>And bust in the door and take me away?<br>Oh, no more mistakes  
>'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay<p>

I grin, kiss her cheek and walk away without saying anything. I almost make it to my old truck before Kurt's voice is screeching behind me. "PUCKERMAN! She's getting married in 4 days! You can't do this to her and Finn!" I set my guitar down and face him, "Why not Kurt? He and I both know that she loves me." Kurt's face is red form anger. "But she's with **him. **Not you. Just like senior year she was with him." That stung, Rachel and I became closest that year than ever before, and Finn had been jealous. "You have No clue what you are talking about Hummel. And if you know what's good for you, you'll shut it." He sneered at me, "What are you going to do? Throw me in a dumpster? You know, I never liked you, but I always respected you until you tried to steal her from my brother. First Quinn, then Rachel in junior year, then again in senior year, when will it end?" I glare at him, hands itching to swing, "You don't get it you fucking fag! I love her! I can't let her make the biggest mistake of her life!" He steps up to my face "YOU are the mistake puckerman. The sooner you accept that the sooner you'll be gone."


	4. Chapter 4

**So a few people got mad and angry at me for calling kurt a fag. Well, I'm sorry, not for using it but that it offended you. That was not my purpose but it is what came out while I wrote it. You see, I type what I see in the situations I imagine in my head, so, it is what it is. I apologize again for offending people. **

I regretted my fight with Kurt almost immediately after I got back to my hotel room. Mainly because I got an angry text from Rachel yelling at me for my "derogatory language" and because fighting with the girl I was trying to win over's best friend was really not smart. But I knew where I could find her tonight, and I knew that Kurt wouldn't be there. Plus, there was a good chance I could even get her to sing with me, Her Bachelorette party.

**Come Now.** The test I waited for all night finally came. It was about 11:30 at night and Santana said she would text me once they got Rachel slightly inebriated. I smirked and found their booth in the club. It was just San, Rach, and Brittney. Mercedes and Beth were also bridesmaids, junior in Beth's case, but Cedes was pregnant and Beth was too young. No way was my daughter going to be in a club. Hell, I hope she never finds out what I'm doing. Damn, I just realized that would make Rachel her step-mom and her sister, and me her brother-in-law. Damn that's confusing. But what part of Beth's family isn't? Anyway, I slid into the both before Rachel even saw me. "Noah! What are you doing here?" she was giggling when she asked me and I realized she was way more than slightly drunk. I glared at Santana, "What the hell! She's completely snokered!" Santana shrugs, "her and Brit wanted to do tequila shots. I'm not gonna complain." Rachel leaned on my shoulder and whispers in my ear, "come dance with me." I glare at Satan and lead Rachel to the floor. We have always been awesome dancers, but when we dance together, it's amazing. Some song with pounding bass came on and Rachel started booty grinding on me. And I realized exactly how wrong this is. "No, Rachel. We can't do this. Come with me." I lead her to the hallway outside the bathrooms, her whining, "but I wanna dance" the whole way. I hold her shoulders and made her look at me. "Rachel, I can't keep on sneaking around Finn to try and win you back. And knowing how you get when your drunk, you might very well make out with any guy." She smacks me, "NOAH! I'm not a, he he, Slut's a funny word." I roll my eyes, "Rachel, focus. I'm taking you home. "She cocks her head and stares at me randomly and semi-zoned out-ish. Then she smiles all funky, "I'm getting married and you don't want me too." "No I don't .now it's time for you to come home."

I took Rachel back to her little apartment, empty except for her boxed up things. She had seemed to calm down a little in the car until she passed out. I carried her to her bed and laid her down. I couldn't help but stare at her. She lay in bed curled into a little ball. Part of me longed to reach out and take her in my arms. I wandered out into her living room and saw it. In her kitchen, was a huge white board? All over it was Finn's sloppy handwriting. Words like "I love you forever" and "Mrs. Rachel Hudson" held my vision. I groaned and whispered to myself, "I can't do this." I grab a pad of paper off of rachel's fridge and leave her a note.

Rachel-

I hope you and Finn are happy together. But I can't stay. I can't watch you marry him while standing so close. I wish you two all the luck in the world, but if you come to your senses, I'll be waiting. Just like I've been waiting the past 7 years. I love you Rachel. And just remember that there's still an empty spot on Broadway just waiting for you.

-puck.

**I know that some of you are probably all like "NOOOOOOOO" but there is a plot going on in my head and I have to keep you on your toes don't i? PLEASE REVIEW! I don't know what you want to happen or anything unless you respond. Also if someone could tell me how everyone finds these prompts and such, I will give you a…. prize. Yeah, that works. **

**Hugs and Kisses. Freemymind!**


End file.
